Final Fantasy VIII 20
by WaterHazard28
Summary: My version of the FFVIII game with some more plot and character stuff. Basically a written version of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is basically a written replica of game except with a few more plot stuff just because I'm a romantic and I don't think there was enough. **

**I don't don't own anything to do with Square-Enix or Final Fantasy, of course. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Welcome to Balamb/The Fire Cavern

With a mighty lunge I brought down my sword on my opponent. Smirking, he raised a hand in a moment of concentration and a ball of fire exploded heading straight toward me. Unable to react in time, I barley blocked the flare with the edge of my gunblade and fell to the ground with the impact. My rival, using my weakness slashed for my face, connecting to my forehead in a flurry of blood.

Enraged and blinded by red, I shoved myself to my feet and quickly retaliated, sending that bastard's own blood splashing onto the ground in a slash opposite of the one I just received. We both fell to the ground. I glared harshly at him before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Wincing, I felt a throbbing pain in my forehead._Damn_, I cursed. _That fireball caught me off guard._

"I see you're finally awake," a motherly voice commented. "You've been out for a little while. How are you feeling?"

_Where am I? The Infirmary? How did I get here?_

Sitting up carefully I eyed the person in front of me. "…Okay," I started to say before changing my mind. "My forehead hurts."

"No kidding," she said with a slight smile. "Next time take it easy, you hear?" I looked away with a shrug.

"Anyway, looks like your eyes are focusing. Can you say your name for me?"

"You already know my name, Dr. Kadowaki," I said with a sigh.

"Of course I do but we need to make sure that blow didn't effect your memory in anyway. Just say it." Dr. Kadowaki smiled.

"…Squall Leonhart," I conceded. "The hit isn't a big deal. I was just training."

"Why don't you take it easy while you train? You might not be so lucky next time." Dr. Kadowaki admonished.

"Tell that to Seifer."

"That Seifer Almasy… Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?" Dr. Kadowaki crossed her arms and gave me a searching look.

"I can't just run away," I shrugged. _Not from _him_ anyway._ _I won't run away from a fight._

"You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is… Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait her a minute." She left my room and walked to a phone just outside.

_Cool?_ I laid back in bed. _It has nothing to do with being cool. What does she take me for? I don't need to prove myself to anyone._

"Quistis?" Dr. Kadowaki's voice filtered into the room. "Come get your student. Yes, yes... His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar... Right. Now please come by."

_A scar?_ I tried to look at my forehead. _Great…_

"Squall… So we meet again," a soft voice said. I sat up and looked around before I saw a girl not much older than me looking through the window in my Infirmary room.

_She looks familiar somehow…_ I thought as she walked away.

A sliding door opened and I watched as my Instructor, Quistis Trepe, walked into the Infirmary. When she reached my room she rolled her eyes before addressing me.

"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You two really are too much. C'mon, let's go. Today's the field exam."

Getting up I tried to ignore Quistis's annoyed stare.

_Whatever… I have time before the exam. She doesn't need to get so fed-up._

I stretched my muscles some before following Quistis out of my room and to the door leading to the rest of the Garden.

"Now take _care_ of that forehead, Mr. Leonhart!" Dr. Kadowaki called as I was leaving. I waved a hand in sign that I understood before the doors slide shut behind me.

"My God, those two boys never learn. They're going to have those scars for a long time," she said lightly to the papers she was working on.

Outside in the hall, I started walking to Quistis's homeroom classroom on the second floor of the Garden. She followed behind, eyes trained on the back of my head. We didn't speak.

"Squall," Quistis said after a minute of staring. "Is there something on your mind?"

I sighed. I hated when people asked me that. Did I look like I had something on my mind? I was just quiet. Was that a problem?

"Not really," I said just as Quistis mimicked me. Laughing, she stopped. I turned to face her, a little angry. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Funny?" Quistis looked up at me. "No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm finally beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

_Understand me? You don't even know me._

"I'm more complex than you think." I turned my back and continued walking, passing other students as I made my way toward the elevator.

"Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself," Quistis said, leaning towards me in earnest. I closed my eyes briefly and walked into the elevator when it opened.

"It's none of your…" I tried to brush her off.

"Business!" She finished for me, irritating me even further. I shot her a look before crossing my arms.

_Leave me alone._

Sensing my mood Quistis dropped the subject and leaned casually against the elevator wall.

_What is her problem? What does she want from me?_

With a ding, the elevator doors slid open and I made my way to my homeroom, arriving a few minutes before Quistis did. Still trying to figure my Instructor out I sunk into my seat in the back and rested my head in my hands.

"Hey loser," Seifer's taunting voice called from my left. "Passed out on me, eh?"

Glaring, I felt my blood boil. "You passed out also," I pointed out. Seifer scoffed but shut up as a bell chimed and Quistis stood up to address the class.

"Good morning, class," she said cheerfully. "Let's start with today's schedule. There seems to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday...Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon." With this a ripple of murmurs erupted in the room.

_I still need to go to the Fire Cavern…_ I thought briefly before Quistis continued.

"Those not participating and those who failed last week's test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there." She paused. "Any questions?" A few people raised their hands but I tuned them out. I was too preoccupied with how I was going to go about obtaining Ifrit before the SeeD Exam.

_Why did I have to get assigned to Ifrit anyway? He's known to be very aggressive. I could get myself killed fighting him._

"Oh, and Seifer!" Quistis called out. Seifer gave her a lazy stare. "Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."

Seifer shot me a heated look and slammed his fist into his desk. I rolled my eyes at Seifer's immaturity but couldn't help also feeling angry. Quistis had only chided Seifer when it was both of us who got injured.

_Does she assume he beat me? Is that why?_ I clenched my fist tightly then let it go.

_Whatever._

"Okay, field exam participant," Quistis dismissed. "I will see you all later."

The class started to move. Students who were going to take the test chatted nervously while the others picked up their books so they could attend their next lesson. I watched as Seifer stormed past me and pushed my way out of the classroom.

_He needs to learn to control himself more,_ I thought while getting out of my seat. I was about to leave when Quistis called me.

"Squall," she said, not looking up from her desk. "I need to talk to you." I walked over and stood in front of her. She didn't acknowledge me for a moment and I started to get slightly impatient. I was about to turn around and leave when she looked up.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" She asked. I shook my head before turning away as to show it didn't really matter. "You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

_I was going to go this morning,_ I thought, annoyed. _But Seifer…_

"Hmm? Do you have a good excuse?" Quistis asked.

"Not really," I answered. "I was going to go now."

"Then let's get going. I'll be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready." She stood up and walked out of the classroom without another word. I blinked after her a few times before shrugging.

"Okay."

_This takes care of the Fire Cavern then…_

Turning around I walked back up to my desk and sat down. I turned on my computer terminal and typed in my ID and password. Once logged on I briefly checked my mail before connecting to my Guardian Forces. There was no point in junctioning with them in class, so we stored them here. I observed my two GF's carefully before deciding to just take them both. I didn't junction very well with Shiva so maybe Quistis could use her but I was close with Quezacotl.

I attached the apparatus from the computer to my hand and waited for the small prick that would let Quezacotl into my blood stream then into the cognitive part of my mind. I didn't even flinch at the sudden pain in my middle finger and focused on the slightly static sensation I felt enter me. As soon as I was sure Quezacotl was fully within my body I took my hand out of the contraption and held a small vile there instead. Ice blue substance slipped into the vial and I quickly wrote 'Shiva' on it with a marker before slipping it into a reinforced steel case that was used to hold inactive GF's.

"_Fighting today_?" Quezacotl's smooth voice whispered in my mind and I gave a little smirk.

"_Yeah_," I responded in my thoughts. "_I need to go obtain Ifrit in the Fire Cavern before I can take the SeeD exam._" I turned off the terminal and made my way out of the classroom.

_I need to go to my dorm and get my pack…_

Rubbing my left arm where I could still feel some of the electricity Quezacotl gave off when he entered me I quickly made my way to the Dormitories.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!!!" A loud voice proclaimed before running smack dab into me and reeled backwards onto her ass.

_What is with this girl? Couldn't she just watch where she was going?_ I sighed.

"_Fairly amusing,_" Quezacotl laughed quietly but I just shook my head.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little hesitantly and offered my hand. She didn't see it and jumped up on her own.

"There. Tee-hee, I'm fine," she giggled and I tried not to roll my eyes at her carefree manner. "Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry." She looked over at the homeroom class quickly before looking back at me. "Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class?" She pointed. I blinked.

_Who_is_ this girl?_ I wondered.

"Is… Homeroom over?" She asked with a little less spunk. I nodded. "Woo...Oh, nooo...This place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden!"

_A transfer student…_ I thought. _Just my luck._

"Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?" She jumped up enthusiastically. I opened my mouth to say that I didn't have enough time when Quezacotl laughed.

"_Just take the girl around,_" he said. "_I still need some time to assemble all your previously stored magic._"

I shrugged and listened to Quezacotl. "Sure."

"Whoo-hoo! Alright, let's go!" She said happily before smiling at me.

_She has a lot of energy,_ I noticed. _I suppose it works for her though._

"I'll take you to the lobby where the directory is," I told her. "Follow me." She nodded and followed my fast footsteps down the stairs instead of the elevator. Too many people were crowed around watching a card game and I didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"What Garden did you transfer from?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Trabia," she informed him. "It snows a lot there, so I'm not used to the warm weather here in Balamb." I nodded.

"This way," I led her to the directory and told her to look. "Well, this is it. Balamb Garden is pretty big. It's a good idea to check where you want to go, and look for it here if you don't know the layout."

"Wow," she said. "Big is right."

"You'll find the dormitory to the north." I pointed to the top of the LCD screen "A majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't too many students who commute. The only people who don't commute are the ones who live in Balamb and even then most still prefer to live in the Garden."

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms, too!" She said.

"You can rest and change in there when you have time or are tired." I moved my hand west. "West of the North Block is the cafeteria. There's always a big rush for the hotdogs. You better get used to waiting in line because they're pretty good."

"Got it!"

"And east of the North Block is the parking lot. We usually take the Garden car when a mission comes up. The front gate is located to the south..." I paused.

_Right, I need to go get my pack and get down there. Instructor Trepe is waiting._

"Hmm?" What's the matter?" The girl asked, poking my arm a bit.

"Nothing..." I said, shaking her hand away. "Next, we have the quad, located in the West Block. There's an event being planned there…"

"I know! I know! It's the Garden Festival!" She exclaimed, full of life.

_What is she so excited about? Who cares about the Garden Festival?_

"It's going to be great! I'm planning to be on the committee. You wanna help out, too!?"

_No._

"Let's just continue. South of the West Block is the infirmary. This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot of students just come here for advice," I explained.

"What's the doctor's name?" The girl asked.

"Dr. Kadowaki. Now the East Block." I pointed to the area of the screen with images of vegetation. "This is the training area used for training, and they have real monsters running loose there. If you don't take it seriously, you may end up dead. Just be careful," I said nonchalantly but the girl blanched.

"…Okay."

"South of the East Block is the library. There's a lot of material you can look up here, but the terminals in the classroom are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the classroom on the 2F, right?"

"Yep, I remember that one."

"By the way, the headmaster's office is located on the 3F. You need permission to get in," I said.

"Another question. What's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Cid. That's about it. Anything else?"

_Say no_.

"Nope! I got it!" She smiled up at me. "Thanks!"

I nodded and turned away from her, ready to get back to my day when she spoke again.

"Heeey, um...are you taking today's SeeD exam?" She asked

"Yeah," I answered.

"Then maybe I'll see you again, later. I've already finished my training Trabia. I'm taking the Seed exam today, too. Good luck to both of us, huh! Thanks a lot!" She waved and ran off before I could respond.

_Hmm,_ I thought. _I never got her name._

"_Oh?_" Quezacotl commented slyly. _"Do you want it?_"

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer and walked off to grab my pack and meet Quistis.

"Sorry I'm late," I said when I arrived at the front gate. Quistis looked like she had been waiting.

"Don't worry about it," she waved it off. "Have you got everything you need? Potions? Antidotes?" She asked. I nodded.

"Which GF did you bring?" She wondered, peering at me.

"I brought Quezacotl and Shiva although I only junctioned with Quezacotl." I shrugged. "Shiva doesn't take to me very well. I thought maybe you could use her since she seems to be okay with females."

Quistis laughed but nodded. "Okay, thank you. I forgot to bring a GF anyway." I nodded again, having expected this. I reached into my jacket pocket and brought of the GF case.

"_Do you think you can ask Shiva if she is okay with working with Quistis_?" I asked Quezacotl.

"_Yes, of course,_" he said. There was a pause. "_She said that would be fine._"

I took the vial out of the case and the needle used to prick Quistis's finger. She extended her left arm.

"Hold still," I said before poking her middle finger with the needle. She flinched a little, not used to the sting since she didn't use GF's as much. I opened the vial and held it against Quistis's bloodied finger. The icy substance inside slipped into her blood stream and she shivered.

After a moment I asked, "Do you have her?"

"Yes," Quistis nodded. "She says she's happy to see you."

I turned my head away and smiled a little, remembering when I had saved Shiva from a hot spring that she had accidentally been let into. I had been bathing at the time and she has seen a good deal of me. She liked to tease me about that.

I turned back to Quistis, smile gone and told her that they could get going. I knew that Shiva might not have seen the smile but I was sure she knew about it.

"Do you have magic stocked up?" Quistis asked after we had completely left Garden. The sun was hot today and I had to shield his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah, Quezacotl already has it assembled. I can use it anytime," I informed her.

"Good," she said. "You're going to need it for the Fire Cavern."

I followed Quistis through the grasslands, slashing out at the Bite Bugs that would occasionally swarm around us. Soon my gunblade was dripping with sticky green blood and the smell was making me a little sick.

"Hold on a minute," I called out to Quistis who had just cracked down on a Glacial Eye, splitting it in half with her whip. It dropped to a heavy heap on the ground, clear blood leaking from it into the earth.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she was closer to me.

"Nothing," I said. "I just need to wipe of my gunblade, all this blood is coating the edges."

"I see," Quistis nodded. "Okay. I need a Potion anyway, that Glacial Eye got me with a spell."

I looked up from cleaning my blade and saw that a part of Quistis's right arm was covered in thick ice. She reached inside her pack and pulled out the little Potion bottle. I ran my rag along my Revolver one more time as she sprayed the Potion of over her arm.

"Good as new," she smiled and closed her pack again. "We're almost there, just through this small patch of trees." She started walking as I rubbed the rag against the grass before folding back up and stowing it. I followed her into the trees and admired the beauty of the pines before a sticky substance shot me. Startled, I looked down at my side and saw the constricting spider web start to eat into my shirt. Quickly I cut it off and ran into a clearing to find the monster that did it.

A large Catcherpiller flopped out of the trees and wiggled toward me, another spider web at the ready. When it fired I jumped to the right and rolled so that I was on the Catcherpiller's side. Squeezing my gunblade trigger I fire an explosion jab into its stomach and swung upward, ripping the Catcherpiller open. Thick green oozed out of the wound but it wasn't enough to make it go down. It fired another spider web and I caught it with my gunblade.

"Throw that to me!" Quistis called out and I saw her running toward me, having heard the commotion. I untangled the web and threw it to her. She caught it and turned to face the Catcherpiller. It advanced on her, spitting slimy acid but it was too slow. As soon as Quistis caught the spider web she had called on her blue magic. Holding it tightly she thrust out her hand.

"Ultra Waves!" She yelled and multicolored radiation waves pulsed out of her arm and hit the Catcherpiller dead on, sending it sizzling to it's death.

I heaved a deep breath and sheathed my blade. "Good timing," I said to Quistis.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was looking at the trees," she explained.

"Forget it," I shrugged. "I could've taken it out with another hit. You didn't have to rush back here."

"_Was that blue magic?"_ Quezacotl asked.

"_Yeah,"_I replied. _"I had never seen it before."_

"Yes, yes," Quistis sighed. "I'm sure you would have been just fine, Squall. Let's keep moving. The Fire Cavern is close." She turned back the way she came and walked leisurely out of the trees. I gave another look at the decaying Catcherpiller.

_No wonder she made Instructor so quickly. That technique is deadly._

"Squall! Let's _go_!" She called out from up ahead. Shaking out of my thoughts I hoisted my pack more securely over my shoulder and followed Quistis's path to the Fire Cavern.

"_Better let Shiva handle this place,"_ Quezacotl advised when the Fire Cavern came into view. A thin film of smoke tapered out of the mouth of the cave along with irregular belches of raw heat. I could see the flames licking the pathways inside.

"_Get ready anyway,"_ I told my partner. _"I know I will at least need to use some ice based magic."_ I could feel Quezacotl's agreement as I approached Quistis.

"Are you ready?" She asked. "We only have ten minutes to get to Ifrit and defeat him before the heat he creates causes us to pass out."

"I know," I affirmed, having read over the rules again just recently.

"You can't take the exam today if you pass out," Quistis warned. I didn't respond. I knew the risks and what the consequences would be if I failed. All students knew.

"I'm ready," I finally spoke and Quistis nodded, readying her whip and a blizzard spell. I unsheathed my gunblade and pushed a blizzard spell into the steel, causing it to have an icy bite.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I ran head on into the agonizing heat of the cavern, Quistis on my heels for support.

"Good luck!" One of the Garden Masters called from behind us. I silently thanked him before spraying the fast moving lava ahead of him with another blizzard spell. A Bomb approached on my right and I sliced it through with my gunblade. The Bomb froze on contact and it's two halves fell and shattered onto the scorched ground. I brushed some sweat of my eyes and looked up ahead. I could just make out a fiery inferno.

_That must be Ifrit_, I thought slashing at a group of Red Bats. Wincing I felt fire eat at the back of my legs and quickly turned around to stab another Bomb.

"Duck!" Quistis yelled from my left. I quickly dropped to the ground as a Buel swooped low, ripping the air where my head used to be. Quistis's whip slashed out and took off one of its wings. It cried out an ugly sound before I silenced it with a blizzard spell.

"Are you alright?" Quistis asked me, after taking a few breaths of hot air.

"Fine," I grunted. It was rather hard to breathe in here. "But we don't have time for more monster."

"I agree, let's get moving," Quistis said, starting to run again. I followed using the rest of his blizzard spells to keep the fire monsters away.

"I can see Ifrit's chamber," I called out to Quistis and point ahead of me where the inferno was. "We need to head that way." Quistis changed direction as she smiled.

"My job is to support you in battle, you know. Everything else is up to you," she reminded me.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"You now," she flicked her wrist playfully. "The boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous."

_Whatever,_ I thought stopping to look back at her.

"I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all," Quistis laughed but it was cut short when four Bomb monsters cornered us against one of the cavern walls.

"Damn," Quistis cursed and jumped away from the fire they were spewing. "We're stuck!"

I gritted my teeth, feeling stupid for using all my blizzard spells. I checked my magic for anymore but all I found were some mid-level ice based spells.

_Can't use that. I need it for Ifrit, and we need Shiva's full power for her to be effective and she should still merging fully with Quistis. Damn! Time is running out._

"_I can take care of this,_" Quezacotl buzzed. I could feel the electric energy surge through me, ready to be let out.

"_Are you sure?"_ I asked. Quezacotl rumbled in reply, the sounds of thunder suddenly filling the cave.

"What is that?" Quistis called, looking around frantically.

"Don't worry, its just Quezacotl," I told her before reaching back into my mind. After a few moments of concentration, hot electricity started to shoot out of me and take Quezacotl's shape.

"Go, Squall" he said when fully formed, his body glowing in a bright light. I motioned for Quistis to run before taking off myself.

In a flash of lightning Quezacotl unleashed ThunderStorm behind us, decimating all four Bombs before he quickly dematerialized back into me.

"_Good,"_ I commented once I felt Quezacotl's presence. "_Now time for Ifrit._"

With the slight pressure that signaled Quezacotl agreed, I upped my pace and ran for the inferno. Once I reached the entrance I could see Ifrit moving inside. Quistis stopped beside me, huffing.

"I guess I was right. You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential," she breathed. "Are you ready? Because this is it."

I quickly waved her off. _Of course I'm ready._

"Well, you seem confident enough," she remarked. "I'm right behind you."

I nodded and took off, readying my gunblade for the attack. After no more than a couple seconds of running I was upon the Guardian and not waiting for Ifrit to notice me, I jumped into the air and dug my blade deep into Ifrit's thigh, causing him to roar in pain. Ifrit slashed at me and I wrenched my Revolver blade out of Ifrit's flesh, causing a stream of hot blood to gush out over my hands. I gritted my teeth in pain as the blood burned me.

"Impudent human!" Ifrit bellowed, bringing back his arm and slamming it into me. I hit the side of Ifrit's cave with a grunt before getting up and shaking dust out of my eyes. Quezacotl had managed to put a layer of electricity between the wall and me cushioning my impact.

"_Thanks,_" I thought before gripping Revolver again.

_"Be more careful,_" the thunder Guardian intoned. "_You have a comrade. Let her help you."_ I nodded begrudgingly before searching for Quistis. She was standing outside the mouth of the cave, watching me intently.

"Where are you, human!?" Ifrit yelled, slicing his claws into the ground. "Stop hiding and face me!"

I made eye contact with Quistis and she nodded briefly before running into the cave, whip ready. I closed my eyes and felt the light pulse of my gunblade shudder in anticipation.

"Hey!" Quistis's voice called out. She slapped her whip into Ifrit's shoulder causing him to turn away from me and focus on her. She was doing just what I asked, unleashing Shiva.

_Just a few more seconds,_ I thought as Revolver started to shimmer, my raw power sharpening the blade. _Just a few more! _

Quistis jumped to her left, dodging Ifrit's fira spell.

"_That was a close one,_" Shiva whispered in her ear. "_That was a middle level magic spell. It would have done more than freeze your arm."_

"_I know that,_" Quistis thought furiously back and rolled to snap Ifrit on the knee. He roared again, spinning away from her whip. _Come on Squall,_ she coaxed. _Hurry up!_ _We're running out of time!_

Ifrit was upon her again, his swipe just barely missing her torso as she pushed to her feet. The rock crackled around her, giving a moment of invisibility. She quickly lashed out and wrapped her Chain whip around Ifrit's extended arm. With a great amount of effort she jammed Chain into the ground and jumped away extending her arm.

"_Ready?_" Quistis called to Shiva in her mind.

"_Anything for the young boy's friend,"_ she replied as the air started to chill. Icy white slowly flowed out of Quistis's outstretched arm. It swirled dangerously for a moment before meeting in a single form. Shiva smiled lavishly at Ifrit before blowing him a kiss.

"Good to see you again," she purred and started to walk towards him, the ground freezing beneath her.

"They have you!?" Ifrit yelled in rage. Shiva smiled again before narrowing her eyes.

"Diamond Dust," she murmured before rising into the air in a flurry of icicles. They surrounded Ifrit, clinging to his fur and covering his horns. He snarled and tried to cut through the ice but it rapidly reformed until he was fully covered. Shiva smirked and snapped her fingers. The ice shattered and Ifrit fell to his knees as the many shards slicing into his body threatened to extinguish his flames.

"Not yet, ice queen!" He growled and flexed his muscles, pushing intense heat out of him. With a mighty roar he unleashed a fury of flames towards Shiva but it was too late. She was already fading back into Quistis who was back at the mouth of the cave, watching Squall with a smile.

"Now!" I said, feeling power in my veins and rushing forward to meet Ifrit. The fire Guardian raised his arm to cut me down but I, fit with a new speed twisted around the sharp claws and lifted my sword.

"Renzokuken!" I yelled and in under a minute unleashed a succession of blade attacks, thoroughly cutting into Ifrit. With my last jab I jumped away only to return with a fearsome uppercut.

"Rough Drive!" I sliced through Ifrit's shoulder and landed behind him, the hot blood searing my body. I extended my gunblade and turned to face Ifrit in victory.

"For me to lose to a human...Very well, I accept your power. I will join you," Ifrit smiled for the first time before slowly turning into burning flames. I set my weapon down and reached into my pocket for the GF case. Clicking it open I grabbed an empty vial and walked over to the flames. I opened the top and offered it to Ifrit. He slipped into the vial, filling it with intense heat. I put the vial back into the GF case and stowed it in my pocket before walking over to my blade and picking it up. The steel was covered with blood and dirt. I sighed.

_Well he did it,_ Quistis thought as she saw him walking toward her, holding his dripping gunblade. She looked around for their packs and saw them still sitting idly where she left them.

"Mission accomplished," she said happily, patting Squall on the shoulder as he passed her. He nodded and went straight for his pack.

"I made the time limit?" He asked, pulling his cleaning rag, two regular potions and two G-potions out before leaning against the cave wall.

"Yes, just barely. You should get an excellent score. You did very well," Quistis told him a little fondly.

"I could have done better, Instructor," he said and wiped the last of the blood off Revolver. "I should have reserved more ice based magic and been more aware of where Ifrit was in relation to myself. I should not have been thrown against that wall or had to use Renzokuken."

_Listen to him,_ Quistis thought. _Can't even take a compliment. Why is he like that? _She wanted to ask but remained silent. Nothing she said would change his mind. He was always like that.

She watched him slowly take off his black jacket and wondered what he was doing. She was about to ask when she saw that Ifrit's blood had burned through most of shirt and into some of his skin. His whole body tensed as he proceeded to peel away what was left of the white shirt. Once all the pieces were off she saw that his burns were bleeding freely and looked extremely painful.

"Are you alright?" Quistis heard herself ask.

"Fine," Squall grunted and reached down to grab the two potions. Something in the back of her mind told Quistis that she probably shouldn't be watching him like this and yet she didn't want to look away. She was concerned, obviously, but it was more and that feeling confused her.

"_He is quite good looking for a human, isn't he?"_ Shiva commented. Quistis didn't respond but she agreed with something that felt like pride. That also confused her. Were feeling almost sisterly concern and pride something one should feel towards someone that they thought they might be in love with? She didn't know. She didn't even know if she was in love with him. She couldn't deny that she _loved_ him but in what way?

He finished healing himself and discarded his empty potion bottles. Quistis saw his muscles move and flex as he put his jacket back on and was once again baffled at the fact that she seemed to have to drive to want to _be_ with him. She wanted to spend time with him and maybe for once have him tell her what he's thinking or feeling but she wasn't _attracted_ to him.

"Instructor?" Quistis heard Squall say and looked up.

"Yes, what?" She asked, pulling herself away from thoughts of Mr. Leonhart and focusing on the real thing standing in front of her.

_What is with her?_ I wondered as Quistis finally responded.

"I asked if you could put Shiva back in the vial," I repeated, holding out one for her to take. "Since the mission is done and we have some time."

"Oh," she laughed and took it from my hand while reaching into her pack for her GF case and a needle. "Sure, of course. I almost forgot she was yours." I gave her a blank look before turning around to get a G-potion for Quezacotl. I had already administered some to Ifrit and would give one to Shiva once she was back in her vial.

Reaching down I sighed, not liking the fact that I was now shirtless. It wasn't that I was modest, I just didn't feel like having to explain to everyone why I wasn't wearing a shirt. Especially since I had just spent half the day with the Instructor. Her fan club would be all over me.

_Trepies,_ he thought, _how annoying. No one is going to believe that I got my shirt burned off by Ifrit's blood._ I sighed again. Today was just not his day.

"_Here,"_ I said to Quezacotl and slipped the G-potion syringe under my skin. It evaporated as soon as the substance hit my blood stream and slipped undetected into my brain and around Quezacotl. He basked in it and I removed the needle from my vein.

"_Thank you, I appreciate it,"_ the Guardian told me. I nodded and put the empty syringe back in my pack.

"Ready?" I heard Quistis ask from behind me. She was holding the vial out for me to take back, Shiva's icy substance flowing in it.

"Yeah," I replied, taking it from her and slipping it back into my GF case. I put it in my pocket before starting to walk. My body was still a little sore from hitting the cave wall but I would manage until I got back to Garden. At the moment I didn't have enough Gil to buy anymore potions so I had to save the ones I had for the SeeD exam. I would probably need them.

_I'll just take a nap before the exam._ I decided. _I should have some time._

The walk out of the Fire Cavern was anything but eventful. After Ifrit was defeated the monsters became far less aggressive and rarely came to the pathway.

Once outside I breathed the clean air gratefully. I was tired of that heat.

"Alright," Quistis said and I turned to her. "Now that you've gotten a new GF, and a good one at that… Why didn't you tell me that you had to get Ifrit anyway?" She asked with a huff, going off on a tangent. "The other student's GF were much more passive than the Guardian of fire."

"I didn't think it was important," I answered.

"Of course," she replied a little sarcastically. I felt my hackles rise a little. _Why is she making fun of me?_

"Well, it's not a problem," she waved it off. "As I was saying, now that you obtain your new GF you can participate in the exam later today. It will take place at five so remember to wear your uniform and don't be late," she said sternly.

"Fine." I turned and continued to walk, wanting to get back to Garden quickly. I was starting to feel annoyed.

It was a quiet walk for me. Quistis said she would handle any monster attacks and for that I was grateful even though I wouldn't admit it. I was tired. The fight with Seifer this morning and the fight with Ifrit had worn me out. I needed some rest if I was going to be able to perform my best in the exam. Above everything I wanted to pass. I didn't think I had it in me to fail.

"_Squall,_" Quezacotl said thoughtfully a few minutes before they were to reach the front gate of the Garden.

"_Hmm?_"

"_Will you be taking me with you or will I be in the vial for the exam_?" He asked.

"_With me,_" I replied. "_I only just obtained Ifrit and you know Shiva. They will be in vials."_

I could feel Quezacotl smiling and suddenly felt better about the exam. Some of the anxiety I was feeling left me at the thought of Quezacotl being there to help me.

"_Be careful," _Quezacotl said in a mock tone_. "You sound like you actually want to depend on me."_

"_Depending on a GF is different,"_ I said. "_Although we might talk and act like friends or comrades we are not. You are my Guardian Force and I am your master. That is all."_

"_That's a little cold, wouldn't you say?"_ Quezacotl remarked.

"_Whatever, joke about it as much as you want. You know I'm right because you feel the same._"

"_Ah, touché, touché, young one,_" I felt the static that was Quezacotl's laugh. "_But serving under you has not been unpleasant. I'm sure that if you let people in that you would-"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Perhaps, perhaps not…"_ Quezacotl sighed. I ignored him and angrily swiped my ID card over the sensor that would allow us into the Garden, for they had returned.

"Squall Leonhart, student under Instructor number fourteen, Quistis Trepe." The electronic voice beeped out and I waited for the SeeD posted as guard to affirm that I was who my card said I was.

"Have you swiped your card yet?" Quistis asked from my right. I nodded as the gates opened for me. I walked underneath the lasers and into the Garden. "Don't be late, Squall!" She called before the gates closed.

I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and made my way to my dorm slowly, my legs protesting being moved. I wanted to lie down.

I didn't noticed people staring at me until I had reached the lobby.

_Why are they all looking at me?_ I wondered and looked down at myself._Damn._ I cursed, seeing my still shirtless chest. _I forgot about that._

I zipped up my jacket and quickened my pace, eliciting an eruption of giggles from the girls around me. Trying to stop my face from getting red I kept my eyes to the floor until I was safely locked inside my dorm.

I reached inside my jacket and grabbed my GF case before letting the jacket fall to the floor. Sitting heavily on my bed I pulled out Ifrit's vial and a marker. After writing the GF's name I slipped him next to Shiva and placed the case next to my bed. I lay there a moment, listening to Quezacotl buzz and thinking about the upcoming exam before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The SeeD Exam

"_Time to wake up,_" Quezacotl's static rippled to life, waking me up. I rolled over and look at my clock. It was four fifteen. I rolled back over and sighed. _Forty-five minutes._ I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, feeling the caked blood from Ifrit and my fall.

_I didn't take a shower before I slept,_ I realized and looked down at my sheets. _Dammit_.

I got up quickly and stripped my bed. Removing the rest of my clothing I threw both my sheets and the clothes I had worn early into my hamper and went to the closet to get a towel and all my shower stuff. A door opened and closed close by.

_I guess my dorm mate is back,_ I figured, looking at my wall. Sure enough the sounds of another person could be heard in the room next to mine. _That could have been problematic,_ I thought since I was standing naked in perfect view of the little living room we shared. _Whatever, it's not like he would have saw anything new._

Finally finding a clean towel I wrapped it around me and grabbed my ID card before heading off to the showers.

I washed slowly and made it back to my room with a few minutes to change into my school uniform. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before glancing at the clock. Four forty.

_Time to go._

I slipped my pendant underneath my shirt and grabbed my gunblade, sliding it into my holder. I put my GF case in my uniform jacket pocket and slung my pack over my shoulder before walking out.

When I arrived in the lobby I leaned against a wall and watched the exam students pace around nervously as they waited for their squad assignments.

"_Ready?"_ Quezacotl asked. I just crossed my arms but the intent was apparent. Of course I was ready. I checked my watched, five minutes after five.

"Squall!" Quistis called out as some other Instructors started calling out their own students. "Over here! I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. Let's see..." She looked down at her clipboard. "You'll be with...Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."

_God, not him._

"Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?" I asked, already seeing this mission as a fiasco.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," she said without sympathy. I rolled my eyes. "Over here, Zell!" I watched as Zell stopped practicing his punches and ran over to us with the expression of a puppy. I looked away from him.

"Whoa! I'm with you!?" Zell exclaimed when he noticed me standing next to Quistis. He rubbed his hand on his pants quickly before offering it for me to shake. I continued to ignore him.

"You don't get along with Seifer, do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning," Zell said, attempting to connect with me through conversation since I blew off his handshake.

"We weren't fighting. We were training," I said angrily.

"I bet you he doesn't think so," Zell pointed out.

_Idiot,_ I wanted to growl. _Obviously he doesn't. You think I don't know that?_

"Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass." Zell was still talking. "All you have to do is ignore him."

"That's none of your business," I barked at the same time as Quistis. I shot her a glance that was between a 'thank you' and her own 'mind your own business'.

"Ahem..." She cleared her throat, causing Zell to finally turn his attention away from me. "Excuse me, but..." She looked at us and paused. "Well, that Seifer you're talking about...He's your squad leader."

"SAY WHAT!?" Zell practically screamed.

_Of all the people…_ I closed my eyes briefly. _Why Seifer?_

"It can't be changed," she told us both but her comment was mostly directed at me. This time she did sound sympathetic. I didn't like it and looked at her. She immediately backed off and turned her attention to the group of students yet to be called. "Seifer! Are you here?"

I followed her gaze and saw Seifer and his two partners walk up to us.

_Fujin and Raijin tagging along as usual...Guess that makes up the whole disciplinary committee._ I suppressed a sigh while Zell shook with rage.

Seifer crossed his arms and looked at Quistis. She rolled her eyes.

"You're the squad leader," she informed him. "Good luck to you."

"...Instructor," Seifer said tersely. "I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?" Fujin and Raijin nodded in agreement. Quistis considered him for a moment before leaning forward.

"Okay then. Good luck, Seifer," she said a little snidely. Seifer looked taken back and he motion to Fujin and Raijin.

"And Instructor Trepe to the list!" He told them.

_The list...? What is it? What list?_ I wondered, watching Seifer closely.

"Well then," Quistis said drolly. "You're all assigned to Squad B," she started to explain. "I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone!"

"Listen up!" Seifer commanded attention. I ignored him. "Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it!"

_Whatever. Fine by me,_ I turned away from him and to the Headmaster who was just now entering the lobby to speak with the candidates.

"Everyone here?" He asked Quistis. She nodded. "Good," he turned to face us. "It's been a while, everyone. How's everyone doing?" Various murmurs of 'alright', 'fine' and not so good' filled the lobby before quieting down. "Good, good," Cid laughed. "This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D..." He informed us. All the students fell silent. "You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace... Each of these goes hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it?" He paused, as if expecting someone to admit that they weren't. No one spoke. "Heh, you will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do." He smiled suddenly. "Well, that's one less worry on your mind." The room laughed a little, some tension escaping. "The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD!" Cid continued. "Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourselves worth of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

I made eye contact with Cid before following everyone to the parking lot.

"So that's Squall Leonhart?" Cid asked Quistis as she was walking to the parking lot. She looked up ahead where Squall was walking alone, staying a few steps ahead of Zell. Although he kept trying to catch up to Squall, he never seemed to manage to. Squall was like that.

"Yes," Quistis nodded. "That's him."

Cid was quiet for a moment. "He doesn't speak often." It was a statement.

"Yes sir," Quistis affirmed. "He keeps to himself. I never know what he's thinking or feeling. No one does. He just won't open up and when people try to get him to he brushes them off."

"Although his ability to hide and mask his emotions is a key aspect for a SeeD, I don't wish for him to be like that forever. From what I've heard, he can be incredibly kind and although rather roughly, he tries to help people."

"That's true," Quistis replied, lost in thought.

"I wonder what he fears?" Cid mused, almost to himself but Quistis heard.

_Fears?_ She wondered. _What on earth could Squall Leonhart fear?_

_The car ride to Balamb would only take about ten minutes_, I thought, taking my seat across from Seifer and next to Zell. Seifer almost looked to be sleeping he was so relaxed but Zell was radiating nervous energy.

_I just need to get through this test,_ I reminded himself. _Just keep calm and deal with the circumstances. Just pass the test._

"Yo, Squall. Show me your gunblade, will ya?" Zell nudged me, eyes bright. I ignored him. "C'mon, man!" He nudged me again. I scooted away. "Just a peek!" I shot him a hot glare, Zell hanging from my last nerve. "Tch, fine..." Zell mumbled. "Yeah, yeah... Why you bein' so selfish!? Jerk!" I just looked away, my mind wandering.

_Really not my day,_ I sighed to himself. A flash of memory played over my eyes to the girl at the Infirmary. _Who was that anyway? Did she know me?_

"Say somethin', will ya!? W-What's on your mind?" Zell blurted out at my silence. I looked up briefly, still thinking about where I knew that girl.

"…Nothing," Quistis answered at the same time I did again. I closed my eyes and tuned them out.

Zell stared at us for a little while before nervously practicing some punches. The sounds his feet were making were jarring on the ears.

"Stop that... It's annoying," Seifer snapped then smirked. "...Chicken-wuss."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Zell roared and tried to advance on him. Seifer just laughed.

"Knock it off!" Quistis yelled. Zell looked at her before sitting down with a huff. Everyone was quite.

"Instructor…" I said slowly. "...Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

Quistis thought for a moment. "Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody," she replied then noticed my serious face. "Is there a problem?"

I paused debating on what to say.

_I know I've met her before. She seemed so familiar. _

"No… Not really..." I finally said. Seifer started to laugh.

"This is great..." He said though his laughter. "I have a Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad..."

I gave Seifer a brief glance before ignoring him completely. Zell wasn't as smart though.

"Sit down, Mr. Dincht!" Quistis yelled again through Seifer's laughter.

"So that's the vessel...?" I said to myself after our squad had left the car. I was suddenly feeling a little nervous, Quezacotl or not.

"Ain't no turning back now," Seifer's voice commented from my right. "Huh? You scared, too?" I crossed my arms, feeling the tension ripple through us. _Ain't no turning back… huh…_

"Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!" Someone yelled from over by the vessels. I looked up as Zell and Quistis passed me.

"Don't disappoint me now," Seifer said quietly before walking away. I watched his back, trying to figure out where that came from.

_Just a taunt,_ I decided.

"Come on, move it!" Quistis called. "Hurry, Squall!" After a quick shake of my head, I ran after her into the vessel.

It was small inside, like the Garden car and I sat in the same place next to Zell. Seifer eyed me from across the way. He seemed awake now.

Xu, a SeeD in a high rank, walked dutifully to the front of the boat.

"Hi, Quistis," she said amiably.

"Well, these are the members of Squad B," Quistis said in terms of a reply. I stood up and Zell followed.

"Nice to meet ya!" Zell smiled before sitting back down.

"Pleased to meet you," I said politely then sat roughly in my seat. The vessel had started to move.

"Seifer," Xu faced him with a bemused but disappointed expression. "How many times has it been now?"

"Oh, I just love these exams..." He joked brushing her off.

Xu sighed. "I'll explain the current situation and the mission," she said, getting right to business. I listened carefully. "A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status," Xu clicked a button and the onboard screen changed. "Now onto the mission objective. According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

"So, what are WE supposed to do?" Seifer asked.

SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city," Xu told him.

"Sounds important!" Zell said suddenly getting serious.

"Sounds boring," Seifer scoffed. "So what you're saying is, we do all the little, dirty work..."

_Sounds easy,_ I breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring my squad. _Nothing too difficult but not a walk in the park. The Galbadian Army was nothing to sneeze at due to their sheer size, not strength. They're real strength is in their automated weapons and missiles. And it sounds like they have neither this time._

"…Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but..." Xu waved her hand around. "The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget. We are almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis."

Xu left, giving Quistis a smile before turning the corner. I glanced at Quistis briefly. She looked back at me.

"What's wrong Squall? Need me to explain it again?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. It's nothing," I said, focusing back on the floor.

"Listen up," Seifer barked after a minute. "Our goal for this mission is to mop up all the Galbadian soldiers still left in Dollet. All you boys have to do is take orders from me, the captain." I didn't care as long as Seifer didn't make me fail, I didn't give a damn what happened.

Zell fidgeted in his seat. "My first real battle...I'm gettin' pretty nervous," he admitted.

"Better not piss in your pants," Seifer mocked.

"Hah!? You talkin' to me!? Zell yelled.

"Heh," Seifer snorted.

"…Bastard," Zell bit out.

"Okay," Quistis sighed. "Enough talk. We'll be landing pretty soon. Get ready."

"Roger," Zell saluted, his spirit back.

"Alright," I said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Seifer shrugged before turning to me. "Well then, Squall. Go see what's going on outside."

"No," I refused.

"This is an order from your captain, Squall," Seifer sung. "Now go outside."

"…Okay," I growled, my body tensing up.

Without another word, I got up and made my way to the top of the vessel. The view was daunting but it filled me with determination. The city of Dollet exploded with fire after fire as grenades were triggered. The sounds of gunfire filled the space between our destination and me.

_It was time._

The vessels approached Lapin beach quickly, sliding to a halt only minutes after I had steeled myself for the battles ahead. The hatchet doors opened to reveal other SeeD candidates fighting with Galbadian soldiers on the beach and in the town. Quezacotl buzzed attentively.

"Ok, you are to secure the Central Square! Be sure to junction with your GF's before you head into battle!" Quistis called out over the guns.

"Shit!" I heard Zell curse. "I can't find mine! It must have dropped out somewhere…"

"Like you need a GF anyway!" Seifer sneered. "Just use your own strength, or do you not have any?"

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Zell yelled in my direction.

"Forget it," I grumbled. "Just use one of mine."

"Really!? Really, Squall!?" I nodded reaching for my GF case. I knew Shiva didn't like males so I decided to give him Ifrit.

"I just obtained him and haven't junctioned with him yet so I don't know much about him," I explained, handing the flaming vial over to Zell and taking out a spare needle.

"Wow! A flame Guardian!? Is this Ifrit?" Zell questioned excitedly. I nodded again and handed him the needle.

"Thanks!" Zell exclaimed, smiling. I shrugged.

"I can't have members of my squad mess up my chances to pass," I stated simply. Zell looked put out for a moment before renewing his vigor and pressing the needle into his finger. Ifrit danced out of his vial and slipped into Zell.

"It's hot," he protested before laughing a little. "But I like him," Zell said still laughing.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Oh? And does Mr. Chivalry have a GF for his captain?" Seifer asked, only half joking. I smirked at Seifer's obvious display of asking me for help.

"What about 'using your own power'?" I wondered before heading toward town. Zell yelled a big 'now who's funny?' at Seifer before following.

"I'm the leader you idiots!" Seifer called and ran after us. He ran ahead of me and smack dab into a Galbadian soldier.

"They Dollet reinforcements?" One of them asked after Seifer had jumped away, his gunblade raised. I sighed and with a flash of my hand shot two Thundara spells at the guards, rendering them unconscious.

Seifer look back at me before facing forward again.

"The Central Square is up ahead," Seifer said before shouting. "Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!"

"…What an idiot," Zell mumbled before following Seifer. I heaved another heavy sigh.

We raced to Central Square facing little resistance. A few soldiers tried to stop us but we effectively took them down without getting a scratch. By the time we had arrived at the square and cleaned out any remains of the enemy, Seifer's blades and mine were covered in blood.

"I think that's all of them," I offered and Seifer nodded.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes," Seifer told the squad then crossed his arms in annoyance. "Standby... How boring..."

I tensed and re-tensed my muscles, trying to stay loose. The minutes dragged by until I heard a loud noise

"Sounds like it's starting," I whispered.

"Bring it on." Seifer smirked and gripped his gunblade. A dog that was sniffing around ran up to bite at his heels.

"Get outta here!" He waved his hand at it and ran to the other side of the square. "Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!"

The noise died down and the town grew quiet.

"…It was nothing," I murmured, leaning up against the side of an abandoned house and watched Zell pace in front of me. The stray dog from earlier played circles with it's tail while we waited, and waited, and waited.

"Still keeping us...?" Seifer threw his hands up in exasperation, his gunblade forgotten in its holster. "That's it...! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?"

At his outburst the dog in question ran off toward the street and started to howl in alarm. Seifer motioned for Zell and I to hide behind a building. A few seconds passed before a Galbadian soldier sneaked into the square and looked around. Seeing no one he motioned for others to join him and a group of soldiers started to run up towards the mountain.

"It's the enemy..." I said quietly.

"Where the hell they goin'?" Zell wondered and looked around. "Hey? What is that up there?" He asked and pointed upward.

"Our next destination," Seifer informed them and smirked.

"But that's against orders!" Zell protested.

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Seifer countered.

"Squall!" Zell exclaimed, trying to get me to convince Seifer that we shouldn't go anywhere. I eyed Zell a moment before shrugging and walking away from them.

"I stand by the captain's orders," I said simply.

_If we get in trouble it will be Seifer's fault for leading us there. And if we disobey a captain's orders we could lose points. Besides, I'd rather go up there than say here._

"...Captain's decision?" Seifer scoffed and walked up next to me. "You want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?"

"It's a good opportunity to test out my training," I brushed him off. "Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty." I faced Seifer, a challenging gleam in my eyes.

"You'll thank me when the time comes," Seifer said seriously, accepting my unspoken challenge.

"What the hell..." Zell interrupted. "I thought you guys didn't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now." I turned away and Seifer sneered but Zell kept going. "Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts," Seifer mocked.

"What was that!!!?" Zell yelled.

"Don't take him seriously, Zell," I mentioned then turned back to the squad captain. "Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."

"The enemy is headed for the whatever that tower is up there. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit," Seifer commanded. "Move out!"

"Alright," I agreed, feeling good.

"Tch… Fine," Zell grumbled and ran after us.

We found resistance on the bridge to the mountaintop.

"Take them out!" Seifer shouted at us as he sliced into a soldier, killing him instantly. I lunged forward and jabbed a grunt clean through, slamming him into his partner. Both Galbadians slumped to the ground as I pulled Revolver out of their stomachs. In a flash of blue to my right I saw Zell slam his fist into a soldier, causing him to crumple straight into Zell's rising knee. The advisory out of the picture Zell quickly round-house kicked another grunt in the head before running forward. I leaped after him, following Seifer's destructive wake. Flames and blood lingered and I shook his head.

_He relies far too much on his Flame Cross,_ I noticed, jumping over a charred body.

Zell and I reached Seifer at the same time at the base of the mountain. He cut down a fleeing soldier then smirked at the squad before continuing upward. I was about to follow when someone cried out to my left.

"Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!?" A man in a Dollet military uniform yelled in fear. I bent down next to him.

"Don't worry," I tried to assure the frightened man. "We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden."

"What's going on up there?" Seifer asked, pointing up.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower," the Dollet soldier explained between breaths. "On top of that...that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin' up, be caref...H-HELP!!!" he screamed as an Anaconduer attacked. I rised up to engage it but Seifer stopped him.

"Save it for me!" He ordered and effortlessly sliced off it's head. The body fell to the ground and blood gushed from the open neck.

"Monsters, huh?" I thought aloud.

_This changes things a little._

"That sucks," Zell commented.

"More fun for us," Seifer pointed out. "Come on…"

"...Fun? Pu-lease..." Zell scoffed at Seifer's back. I gave a silent agreement and ran.

"_Monster's aren't a problem,"_ Quezacotl chimed in.

"_Decided to give your two cents now?"_ I asked, pumping my legs hard to adjust to the incline.

"_Don't mind me…"_ Quezacotl buzzed slyly, causing me to smirk.

I rounded a bend in the pathway and was pulled roughly to my stomach by Seifer.

"The generator is up and running!" A Galbadian soldier informed a commander.

"No problem with the boosters!" Another one reported and saluted,

"...The hell they doing?" Seifer asked in my ear. I shrugged, eyes on the soldiers.

"Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange process!"

"Roger."

"Repairs…?" I offered as the soldiers ran inside.

"Who cares," Seifer waved him off, suddenly not paying attention. "This must have been your first real battle where you had to kill someone. Were you scared?" He asked, genuinely interested. It startled me for a moment.

"...I don't know. I try not to think about it," I replied in a subdued voice.

"I love battles," Seifer disclosed with relish. "I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

"What!? Your dream?" I was taken aback.

His dream? Please… 

"You have one too, don't you?" Seifer pressed, challenging my outburst.

_Of course I do but… I'm not about to tell you._

"…Sorry. I'm going to have to pass on that subject," I said smoothly and turned away just as Zell caught up.

"Yo! Let me in on it, too!" He demanded

"Mind your own business," Seifer growled.

"Frickin' hell…" Zell muttered and punched the air in front of Seifer.

"What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?" Seifer chided and walked away.

"Damn you…!" Zell yelled after him.

"There you are!" I turned at the familiar voice and almost smiled when he saw the transfer student I showed around earlier tumble to the ground.

_She's always falling it would seem._

"Are you...Squad B?" She asked after not seeing my outstretched hand again. I sighed a little, trying to suppress another smile.

_This girl…_ I laughed to myself. _She's something else._

"Wait a minute..." She said slowly, looking carefully at me. "You're the guy who showed me around, right!?" She exclaimed making the connection. I nodded. "Thanks! I don't so lost anymore. Oh yeah," she giggled. "I haven't told you my name yet. I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?" I gave her look before pointing to where Seifer was now about to enter the Communication Tower.

"One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" He called up to me with a wave before running past the door.

_Romantic dream? I could care less about anyone Seifer is involved with._

"This sure is tough..." Selphie sighed. "Captain! Wait up...!!!" She ran to the end of the edge they were standing on and jumped off, stumbling a little when she landed.

"What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!" She called up to Squall and Zell before turning to the entrance of the Communications Tower. I looked at the steep incline before shaking my head and taking the long way. Zell followed faithfully behind.

"What took you so long?" Selphie said with exasperation. I widened my eyes. "It would've been much quicker if you'd just jumped."

"...Much quicker? Pu-lease..." Zell scoffed. "...You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, OK!? Ain't that right, Squall?" Zell tapped me on the arm.

"I guess you wouldn't," I responded, shrugging.

_I don't see why this matters._

"Hmm..." Selphie pouted. "I don't know... Well, anyway. Let's get goin'. Has everyone junctioned with a GF? You haven't forgotten... Have you...?"

"Well, I _did_ lose mine but Squall is letting me use of his," Zell admitted, somehow moved by Selphie's demanding stare.

"Get it together, will you? This is the _SeeD exam_! You can't just _lose_ your GF!" What are you, stupid!?" Selphie admonished in a way I would have loved to yell at Zell.

"I know, I know!" Zell whimpered. "I'm such a klutz."

"You got that right," Selphie breathed. "But it's fine. Your squad member had you covered." She looked at me with a smile. "You should get some points for that."

"For what?" I asked, confused since I was only half listening.

"For helping people," Selphie leaned in close to me. I raised my eyebrows. "You seem to be good at that." I shrugged and walked up to the tower.

"So this is the Communication Tower...?" Zell said, taking my cue that it was time to get back to the mission.

"Sure is big..." Selphie said in awe, tilting her neck back, the comment before forgotten.

"Ah...AHHH!" A Galbadian soldier sprinted out of the doors in a mad rush. Seifer followed, swinging his gunblade back and forth.

"Cowards," he spat.

"HEEEY!" Selphie exclaimed right in his face. Seifer ignored her and walked back inside.

"The captain's getting away!" She jumped forward into the Communications Tower. I shared a look with Zell before running after her.

"...Did he go up?" I wondered after expecting the ground level. There didn't look like any other place to go.

"Heeey! Squad B captain!!!" Selphie yelled but there was no reply.

"I think we can take this lift up..." I walked over to it. "Wanna go?" Selphie nodded and ran to join me on the lift, Zell at her heels. I pressed the button and the lift started to rise.

"Wow, this lift is pretty cool!" Selphie laughed.

"Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!" Zell warned, causing Selphie to smack him.

"Like I'm really going to!" She shouted.

"Shh," I whispered. "Listen, you can hear voices."

"Major Biggs!" A voice carried into the lift. "There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow on top of the tower." A pause. "Major Biggs!"

"Be quiet!" A harsher voice yelled. "I'm busy! This goes like this...and...Geez, what's with these crappy old tools? And… And… Why do I have to make all the repairs!? AHHH!!!"

Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done." The first voice replied tersely as the lift came to a stop at the top. I looked around and saw only one soldier fixing the tower.

_The other one must be the one patrolling then._

"Let's see...Hmmm...Put this here...and...This goes here...and...There, it's complete!" Biggs shouted happily. I started to feel a slight rumbling. Looking around I almost fell due to the large mechanism that shuddered to life behind me. I whirled around and watched as a huge satellite dish extended from the top of the tower and opened to send a signal out to who knows where.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled, losing my calm for a moment because of the sudden movement. Biggs turned around and froze, seeing the others and I then quickly regained some composure.

"Huhhhh? Likewise, MISTER!" He shouted. "What do you think you're doing!?" I continued to give Biggs an outraged look. The Major looked around and noticed that he was alone. "H-HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below!? WEDGE!" He called. "Take care of these twerps!!!" There was no response. His friend must not have heard him. "W...Wedge?" He tried again.

_Looks like you're out of luck._ I smirked, regaining my calm.

"I...ah...Well...ah...I seem to be done here," Biggs stuttered and tried to escape. "So I'll just be on my...I-I'm leaving...Move! Move! Move!" He yelled, pushing past me with incredible force. Seifer rose up on the lift at that exact moment and for once I was relieved to see him. It would have been a mess if a member of my squad had gotten himself killed or captured by the enemy.

"Sorry to crash the party," Seifer said snidely and slashed at Biggs, sending his weapon flying.

"Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!!!" Biggs yelled, throwing his hands in the air and rounding on Seifer.

"Just shut UP!" Seifer yelled back and swung madly at him. Biggs ducked and quickly disarmed Seifer before he could attack again. He was about take him hostage but he was too slow. I ran up behind him and tapped the point of my gunblade to the side of Biggs exposed neck, causing the skin to break. He froze and shot me a scathing look before begrudgingly handing Seifer's blade back.

"Major Biggs!" Wedge's voice carried over and I saw Seifer motion to Zell to take him out. Zell nodded and rushed Wedge, catching him off guard with a knee to the stomach. Wedge passed out, Zell catching him before he hit the ground. In a fast motion I retracted my gunblade and brought the hilt down hard on the back of Bigg's head, also rendering him unconscious.

"I'll take care of the rest of the guards downstairs," Seifer barked. "Watch these two!" Zell and I nodded as Seifer disappeared down below again.

"HEY!" Selphie whined. "Waaait! I still need to…" Her sentence was cut off as a massive gust of wind spun around us. It was moving so quickly that the dust it kicked up cut into my skin like glass.

"What's going on!?" Zell yelled from somewhere to my right.

"I don't know!" I called back. "A tornado spell?"

"I don't think so!" Selphie shouted in fright and I looked up. Coming at them fast was a huge monster. I narrowed his eyes and gripped Revolver tighter.

"Get ready!" I commanded.

"What the hell is that?" Zell gasped, raising his fists in an offensive position.

"An Elvoret!" I informed him. "Be careful of its claws!" The Elvoret screeched and slashed the air where Zell should have been.

"I think I get that part!" He said rolling into sight. "No claws!"

"Magic doesn't work either!" Selphie cried, her fira spell glancing off the Elvoret's body. "Its spirit is too high!"

_Damn_, I cursed, jumping backwards as a clawed hand crashed down in front of me. With a yell, I quickly brought down my gunblade and pulled the trigger. A hot bullet shot through the now exposed inside of the Elvoret's left arm. My gunblade had cut clear through the skin and bone, chopping the hand right off. The Elvoret screamed in pain and retracted its arm.

"It can be cut!" I called to my comrades. "Selphie!"

"What?" She answered from close by.

"I need you to get its head closer to the ground," I told her. "Can you get it?"

"Of course!" Selphie assured him. "No problem for a SeeD, right?"

_God, that's right. We're still in this exam; we can't lose to this monster._

"Zell!" I shouted next.

"Yeah!?" Zell's loud voice cut through the debris. "What's the plan Squall?"

"Summon Ifrit!" I ordered and at the same time reached into my own mind to summon Quezacotl.

"_Take this thing out,_" I commanded.

"_With pleasure,"_ Quezacotl crackled, the sky darkening with clouds. In a lightening strike Quezacotl escaped and formed in front of me.

"Where are you Ifrit, you slow idiot?" The Guardian snapped, thunder clashing at his words.

"Shut up!" Ifrit's growl bit into the air at the same time I felt an extreme amount of heat. Flames erupted from the ground and Ifrit appeared inside them. "Get on with it, you old fool!"

Quezacotl gathered the lightening clashing in the sky to a center point near him. The energy fizzled brightly next to Ifrit's searing flames.

"Thunder Storm!" Quezacotl shouted.

"Hellfire!" Ifrit roared.

Fire and lightning clashed as they connected with the Elvoret. It cried out in pain as the two elements exploded when they interacted.

"Selphie now!" I yelled and saw her jump into the air towards the flailing Elvoret. With deft movement she managed to wrap her nunchaku's around the Elvoret's neck, effectively bringing it to the ground and out of the air.

I rushed forward with a burst of power.

"Renzokuken!" I bellowed, bringing down my gunblade only seconds after Selphie had jumped away from the Elvoret's neck. The single slash was all I could manage with the little preparation but it was enough to sever the Elvoret's head from its neck. The monster died in an instant, the beating of its wingspan coming to a stop.

"Did we kill it?" Zell asked nervously after some of the dust dispersed.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath. "We got it. It's dead."

"Ohhhhh, wow," Selphie sighed and sunk to the ground. "I was lying when I said I could do that no problem. That was terrifying! That monster was _huge_! And it came out of no where!"

"Those kinds of things happen when you're a SeeD," I said seriously.

"Why did I want to be a SeeD again?" Selphie wondered with an amused smile. "Oh, right, right… The money." Zell snorted and I gave a rare smile, seeing that she was trying to diffuse the tension we all felt at almost losing our lives in an unpredictable way.

"Hello?" A wispy voice called out from the Elvoret. I quickly raised my gunblade and peered over at the corpse but lowered it when I saw the flowing substance of a Guardian Force.

"I accept you as my master," the wispy voice spoke to me.

"Me?" I questioned. "Why?"

"You slayed the monster that imprisoned me, I can see you are strong. I will join you," the GF explained.

"Not that I don't want you to be my GF but all three of us slayed that monster," I pointed out. "So I ask again, why me?"

"You led the assault. Without your command, both your comrades would be dead."

"She's right, Squall," Zell told him. "If you hadn't taken control so quickly back there, I'm sure we all wouldn't have come out of that mostly unharmed like we are now. You should have been captain and not that damn Seifer." I looked at Zell curiously, trying to see the joke and was surprised to see Zell's face so serious.

"Oh Squall," Selphie sighed when I was still hesitant. "Just accept the compliment and move on! Geez!"

"Whatever," I countered, my face burning red. I walked up to the GF.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

_I think it's a her but I'm not sure…_

"Siren," the voice replied.

"I don't have an empty vial, so I'm going to have to junction with you. Another GF is already there so I hope you two can get along."

"I enjoy the company of Quezacotl," Siren said mischievously. "So that should not a problem." I nodded.

"_Be prepared,"_ I warned the thunder Guardian.

"_Always,_" Quezacotl buzzed. I took out my needle and pricked my finger. I held my hand out to Siren and she flowed into my bloodstream. The sensation was rather intoxicating, unlike the elemental feel of Quezacotl. Just by feeling her slip through my veins I could tell that her power was with sound and seduction. I gulped, my skin prickling heatedly until she was inside my mind with Quezacotl.

"_The least you could have done was warn the boy,_" Quezacotl scolded Siren but his voice was amused.

"_He liked it,_" Siren cooed. I could hear her voice clearly now and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"_Don't talk like that,_" I hissed at her, completely embarrassed.

"_Sorry,_" she laughed with Quezacotl. Chimes along with the crackling.

"What is she?" Selphie asked eagerly once I had trudged back to them.

"She's non-elemental. She deals with sound," I explained, leaving the seduction part out. The last thing I need was something someone could tease me about. "That aside, I can feel that she is very powerful with magic, so I believe that aspect of my arsenal will be boosted."

"That's great, Squall!" Selphie clapped her hands together and leaned in close to me. "You're so lucky you got a GF! You have four now, don't you?" I took a moment to think.

_Yeah, wow I guess I do._

"Yeah," Zell laughed. "It's not luck though. You have to earn GF's. Squall must have fought three other tough battles like this one to obtain them.

_Not really…_ I glanced at his pocket, thinking of Shiva and the hot spring.

"That's not entirely true, Zell," Selphie snapped and whacked him. "Don't act like a know-it-all! You can get a GF just by asking it to become yours. It's only the aggressive or rebellious GF's that need to be beaten to be gained," she turned and smiled at me. "Right?"

"Aw no way!" Zell brushed her off. "That's crazy, you can't just ask a GF to be yours!"

"No," I said. "Selphie is right. The only GF's I fought for were Ifrit and now Siren. If Siren wasn't being held in the monster I might not have had to fight for her either.

"Then how did you get Quezacotl!?" Zell practically exploded. "He's so powerful!"

"_Heh…_" said GF chuckled. "_How indeed?_"

I shrugged. "He said he liked me."

_That's not the whole truth but it's not exactly a lie either…_ I thought, feeling Quezacotl's buzz of sympathetic laughter as he told Siren the reason why he joined me. _The real story is a bit more… let's just say I was very young. It's a time I'd rather not remember._

Zell scoffed, still not believed either of them.

"What the hell happened here?" Seifer asked, suddenly appearing on the lift.

"Big monster," I said shortly. "We took care of it. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Zell exclaimed. "That thing almost killed us!"

"Oh?" Seifer started to laugh. "Trying to act tough, eh, Squall? Trying to impress me?"

_Big mouth, idiot,_ I thought, glaring at Zell.

"Whatever," I grunted. "Think what you want."

"Squad B captain!" Selphie stood up and saluted. "S'cuse me! I have new orders! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!"

"Withdraw!?" Seifer yelled, taking his attention away from me. "There are still enemies around!"

"I know, but I'm just a messenger." Selphie shrugged.

"An order to withdraw takes priority," I reminded Seifer. "I don't want to miss the vessel."

"What time d'you say?" Seifer asked, ignoring me.

"Like I said...! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!" Selphie repeated.

"1900 hours..." Seifer checked his watch. "We only have 30 minutes! You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore!" He smirked and ran to the lift. "Better run!" He called as it took him down.

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Selphie whined.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Zell yelled as the lift came back up.

"Why don't you ask him. Let's go," I said and ran to the lift, pressing the button to take us down.

"Those little twerps are the targets," Biggs grumbled, just barely managing to press the button for Galbadian's new weapon, the X-ATMO92. "Now GO!!! Go and DESTROY them!!!" He cried out before falling unconscious again.

At the bottom of the elevator I ran out of the Communication Tower doors and started to make my way back up the cliff when a loud noise caught my attention.

"What is that?" Zell asked, looking up.

"Oh my God," Selphie shrieked as it dropped heavily to the ground.

"It's an automated weapon!" I yelled, calling upon Quezacotl.

"_Stall it!"_ I ordered, pushing the electricity out of my arm. Quezacotl appeared with a sudden electrical storm.

"Squall's got it covered, so let's get the hell out of here!" Zell roared and tore up the pathway, Selphie and I on his heels. We sprinted to the base of the mountain; me slashing at the monsters that tried to get in their way.

"_It's still coming,_" I heard Siren whisper. _"Quezacotl won't be able to hold it."_

_DAMN_.

"QUEZACOTL!" I called flinging my hand out. In an instant I felt the familiar electricity flow back into me. Quezacotl was badly battered but all right.

"_Sorry, Squall," _he crackled with shame. "_Some Guardian I make, eh?"_

"_Don't worry about it,"_ I assured him, still running madly towards the town. I could almost see the bridge. "_I asked you to distract it, not take it out. You did exactly what I ordered." _Quezacotl chuckled, but I felt the thank you more than heard it.

"Is Quezacotl alright?" Selphie gasped beside him, her face flushed from running so hard.

"He's fine," I told her. "But _run faster_." Selphie widened her eyes and looked behind her. Sure enough, the giant mechanical monster was gaining on us with rapid speed.

"Dammit!" Zell yelled and powered forward. I leaned into the run as far as I could go without falling over. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to make sure Selphie was still keeping up. I would not leave someone behind.

"We're almost there!" I called to her as we broke into town. We rounded a corner and another, feeling the ground rumble beneath us as the machine got closer and closer. I could hear it's gears grinding together, it was so close.

"I can see the beach!" Zell exclaimed and practically flew off the street and into the sand, Selphie mimicking his jump.

I was right behind them but with a jolt the ground moved beneath me and I felt myself start to fall. I slammed into the sand, the machine toppling off the street after me.

Selphie stopped and looked behind her to see me in the sand, the X-ATMO92 right behind me.

"GO!" I bellowed as I pulled myself up. Without even a glance back I put all my effort into catching the now departing vessel. I could hear the clinking of metal behind me that signaled the machine was about to chase me again. At the edge of the beach I dived for the vessel just as the X-ATMO92 caught up with me. Bracing myself in mid-air for the sudden end, I heard a barrage of bullets connect with metal and opened my to see Quistis firing rapidly at the X-ATMO92. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slammed into the vessel just as it's hatch closed and pulled away.

"Are you alright, Squall!?" Selphie squeaked and kneeled down next to where I was panting on my hands and knees.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Fine. I'm fine." I looked up, concerned. "You? You and Zell?"

"Yeah," Selphie sighed and fell backwards into a sitting position. "Zell rushed ahead and informed Quistis that you were still out there and I just barely made it inside." She let out a long breath. "I've never run so far that fast before, I thought I was going to trip and fall and get smashed! It was so close behind us!"

"I wouldn't have left you behind," I breathed. "Even if you were so clumsy as to fall over while running for your life." Selphie laughed and I felt good for the first time all day. I had followed the orders of my squad captain without fail, preserved my life and the lives of my comrades twice, and gained a new Guardian Force. At that moment, I could care less about the fact that I was showing more of myself to Selphie than I ever showed on a daily basis. Starting tomorrow, this exchange would fade into a once in a lifetime thing anyway.

Selphie knew this also and even though she felt a little sad at the fact that she would probably never know the real Squall Leonhart, she could tell from this moment that he wasn't as cold a guy as he appeared and maybe someday, although she was sure it wasn't going to be her, maybe someday, someone would be able to open him up.

Balamb was a welcome sight from the chaos of Dollet. I held Ifrit's vial in my hand for a moment before putting him into a slot next to Shiva. They're opposite elements sizzled in protest. I looked down at both Guardian's swirling energy and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I mumble and moved Ifrit as far away from Shiva as possible.

Zell and Selphie were chatting close by but I chose to look out at the ocean. Seifer brushed past me. I glared at his back as he walked up to Fujin and Raijin.

"SEIFER! How'd it go?" Raijin's boisterous voice called out.

"Man..." Seifer sighed. "All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy." I heard Zell snort.

"SAFE?" Fujin barked. Seifer brushed her off and walked towards to the Garden car. His flunkies followed behind.

"Good job!" Quistis commented from behind me. I turned to her and shrugged.

"I almost got myself killed," I reminded her.

"But you didn't," she smiled. "That's something right?"

I shrugged again and heard Selphie laugh.

"How do you deal with him, Instructor?" She asked.

"Oh, I dunno…" Quistis laughed. I crossed my arms. "Hmm? Where's Seifer?" She asked, realizing he wasn't here. I pointed to where Seifer was bending down to get into the car.

"Oh, whatever," she sighed then turned to Zell, Selphie and I. Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then." She gave me a smile. "Ok, dismissed!"

I turned and walked to the car, wanting to get back to Garden and rest. Zell zipped past me and I heard Selphie's footsteps behind me. I glanced back then forward just as the Garden car pulled away.

_Great…_ I thought and ground my teeth together. _Damn Seifer._

"H-Hey!!!" Zell bellowed but it didn't matter, Seifer was gone. "Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego..." He huffed.

"Might as well walk it," I suggested, linking my fingers behind my head and walking towards the edge of town.

"Tch…" Zell grumbled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Aw, but I'm so tired from all that running…" Selphie whined. Our silence was enough to tell her that we were also dead tired.

I kept my eyes half closed to the setting sun and walked leisurely along the seaside streets. Balamb was a quaint little town. People talked amiably in front of shops and on benches. Children ran around the cobble stone driveways and dogs barked and chased their tails. It was peaceful.

"Hey, hey, Squall?" Selphie skipped up to me. "Can I go into the shop and buy a few things?"

I eyed her. "You don't need my permission," I stated and kept walking.

"Well, I meant will you wait for me to get something at the shop?" She asked. I took a breath but turned around.

"Really?" She practically squealed. "Thanks Squall!"

I nodded breifly before elbowing Zell in the stomach.

"Wh-what!?" He yelled, trying not to fall over.

"You were drooling," I told him, a little amused.

"N-no way man," he protested. "I wasn't even asleep, I was just resting, you know?"

"Yeah," I inclinded my head toward the shop. "We're going in."

"Okay," Zell waved me off. "I'll catch you at the entrance. My ma lives round here, think I'll go say hi."

I nodded. "Want us to pick you up something?"

"Nah," Zell gave me a big smile. "I'm fine, thanks Squall."

_What was with that smile?_ I wondered as I watched his back turn the corner into the more residential part of town.

"Squall!" Selphie called from inside the item shop. "They have a sale! Want to split the cost?"

I kept my eyes on the ground and walked quickly into the shop, avoiding the people who were chuckling at Selphie's outburst. The inside was small but provided a good variety of goods. I glanced around until I found Selphie. She was waving me over to the Hi-Potions.

"Squall, Squall!" She said once I reached her. "I ran out of Hi-Potions and there's a special." She pointed. "Four for 2000 Gil, but I only have 2800… and I need to get some Antidotes…"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet to count my Gil. I had 3050.

_I'm out of Hi-Potions also…_

"I'll pay for 1000 of it for two of the four," I offered and pulled out two 500 bills.

"YES!" Selphie exclaimed and hugged me around the waist. I stiffened, unprepared for the unwelcome contact.

"Let go, Selphie," I growled.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," she giggled and took the Gil from me. "I'll be getting Antidotes!"

I ignored her, angry for the hug and walked over to the G-Potions.

"_Do you need…_" I started to ask my Quezacotl and Siren but realized that they were sleeping and stopped. I smiled to myself and began looking through my pack. I wasn't sure what I had.

_Okay…_ I thought after I had taken inventory. _I need three Potions, two Eye Drops, five G-Potions and a GF vial for Siren._

Picking up a bag I dropped all my recovery items in it and went over to the GF vials. They were have a special on those also.

_Maybe I should get some elemental based vials…_ I thought while looking at the many different types. After making sure I had some extra spending money I decided to splurge. I got new vials for all four of my GF's and three spares in case I found more.

"Selphie," I called once I was at the counter paying for my things. She ran over and paid for her share.

"Thank you for shopping with us today," she shopkeeper smiled and handed me my purchase. I nodded and grabbed Selphie's arm. She was talking emphatically to her checkout boy and a line was growing.

"Let's go," I said shortly and carted her out into the street.

"Aw, Squall," she protested. "I was just talking."

"Whatever," I commented and placed my items into my pack. "I'm going to find Zell."

Selphie pouted out behind me as I walked to the front gate of Balamb. Zell was leaning against a lamppost, eating an apple.

"Ready?" He asked when we got closer.

"Yeah," I grunted and pulled out my Revolver.

_Damn,_ I cursed. _I'm tired._

"Let's stick to the pathway," I advised once Balamb was fading behind us. "We will come across less monsters."

"Yeah, yeah," Selphie and Zell chorused dully, not even bothering to be alert.

_Don't blame me if you get killed,_ I shrugged and turned away from them.

A half an hour later I almost fell at the steps of the Garden. I was exhausted. I wanted nothing more was to go back to my room and sleep. I swiped my card and closed my eyes as Zell and Selphie trudged up the stairs after me.

"Huuuwahaah! Finally made it back..." Zell groaned and slumped over.

"Seriously..." Selphie agreed and got behind me for the card swipe.

I gave them a wave before walking into the Garden, not bothering to stay.

"Well, I guess we just wait for the test results…" Zell said conversationally. "'Til then…" He noticed that I was walking away. "Uh… Seeya, Squall!" He called.

"Seeya! I hope we get to work together again!" Selphie said cheerfully. I didn't turn around. I just kept walking, heading as fast as my body would move to my dorm.


End file.
